Dragon of Defender
by AngelvLuna
Summary: Sequel: Dragon of Berk
1. Chapter 1

At Dragon Training Academy, the dragons are relaxing while Hiccup is talking to the riders, except Twilight, over about something and it has to do with….Twilight.

Astrid: All right Hiccup, what you need to talk about Twilight?

Hiccup: Okay…her birthday is coming up and this will be her first 'happy' birthday with her new family.

Tuffnut: It's today, how did we miss that?

Hiccup: Actually, it is two days away. I just find out when dad remembers her birthday is coming up. He is planning a birthday party at the Great Hall and he wants us to do a dragon performance for her.

Ruffnut: What about Comet? Is she in it too?

Hiccup: Yep, she will be involves too, a special one. She and Toothless will do a special performance, Night Fury style and Astrid will ride on her.

Astrid: Okay, I do it. So, how are we are going to keep Twilight from knowing the performance.

Hiccup: Gobber will be keeping her busy while we will perform away from them, like the opposite side of the island.

Snotlout: All right, I cannot wait for her birthday. I will give her a best birthday present ever, which remind me. What are you going to give _your_ sister?

Hiccup: I haven't thought of anything yet. I am working on it now.

Astrid: Don't sweat it, we have two more days left, which it is short, but we will think of something. So, when do we start the performance?

Hiccup: We start now and I know a stunt.

Fishleg: What are we waiting for? Let get started.

Everyone gathers around Hiccup as he tells them the stunt.

**BLACK SMITH SHOP**

Gobber: Okeydokey, who is ready to know how to forge…a wheel?

Twilight: (Leaning against the table) I am the only one here, remember?

Gobber: True…but I can't help it. (Pinches her cheek) you are just so cute.

Twilight growls annoyed after Gobber lets go her cheek that makes him laugh.

They start making the wheel, which it didn't take them long as they are finish.

Twilight just make her third item today while she is getting tired.

Twilight: Okay, I am tired. I want to rest.

Gobber: Okay, We are good for today.

Twilight: Finally, I am going home to sleep and probably see want the others are doing.

Gobber: Okeydokey…oh wait, your father want you to…spend time with him since you two don't spend time together as father and daughter.

Twilight: (Raises her eyebrow) okay, bye-bye.

Twilight left the store while Gobber cleans up the shop a bit.

While Twilight is three inches away from the shop, Mildew stops her from leaving yet.

Mildew: Oh Twilight, can I have a word with you?

Twilight: Mildew, what do you want?

Gobber turns around to see Mildew talking to Twilight as he knows he has to rush over to rescue her.

Gobber: Mildew! What is your business with her?

Mildew: What are you so suspicious of me? I am just giving her a present, that all.

Mildew gives her a small chest with something inside.

Gobber: Like I am going to trust you. What is in the box anyway?

Twilight shakes the box a little, then hard, and harder.

Mildew: Hey, you are supposed to open it, not break what inside. Are you stupid or something?

Twilight turns to Mildew fast while feeling insulted when she notices Stoick walking by.

Twilight: Father, (Tosses the chest) catch!

Stoick turns over and spots a chest flying over to him as he caught it.

Stoick: Uh…Twilight, lassie, what is it inside?

Twilight: Don't ask me, ask (points to Mildew) him.

Stoick glares at Mildew at the same time Mildew chuckles scare a little.

While she walks off, Mildew growls annoyed to receive a tongue sticks at him from her.

He plans to get her, but Gobber stops him while Stoick allows this once.

**~DRAGON TRAINING ACADEMY~**

Fishleg: That went very well.

Snotlout: I was the best one on the routine. Twilight will definitely notice me.

Snotlout begins to glory while everyone ignores him.

Hiccup cannot help, but tries to think what to give Twilight on her birthday.

Astrid notices Hiccup look worry as she has Stormfly walks over to him.

Astrid: What's wrong Hiccup? Still thinking about the present?

Hiccup: I just can't think of what to give her.

Fishleg: I know you think of something. I just get something that she likes, that what I do.

Hiccup just got an idea from Fishleg as Astrid knows what that look mean.

The others left while Astrid, Stormfly, Hiccup, and the Night Furies stay behind to do their performance.

**~TWILIGHT'S BIRTHDAY~**

Twilight and Hiccup are out in the morning for their morning flight while Twilight feels a little weird today.

Hiccup: (Notices her face) Twilight, what's wrong?

Twilight: I have a feeling today is special day, but I don't know what it is.

Hiccup: You're sure you don't know what it is.

Twilight shook her head while Hiccup keeps his mouth shut until he talks to the others about it, which they will be surprise.

**~DRAGON TRAINING ACADEMY NOON~**

Everyone: What?!

Astrid: Twilight doesn't know today is her birthday?

Fishleg: How could she not know today is her birthday?

Hiccup: I have no idea. She probably blocks it in her memory or something. I can't tell.

Tuffnut: So, she doesn't know that the special day is her birthday, which it is today.

Ruffnut: And we are doing this for no reason.

Hiccup: Look, she may not know today is her birthday, but we are still going to practice the routine for her party.

Snotlout: Yeah, but she doesn't know that her birthday is today.

Hiccup: (Rubbing his arm) yeah, that true.

Astrid: All right guys, likes Hiccup said, we are still going to practice the routine for that party and that we are going to do.

Hiccup: Now with that taken care of, let start practice and let get it right before the party.

**~BLACK SMITH SHOP~**

Gobber: I cannot wait for today to end.

Twilight: (Stops sharping the blade) why?

Gobber: Because today is someone birthday and we are throwing that person a surprise party.

Twilight: Who is it?

Gobber: Aye, I can't tell you. You might say it out loud.

Twilight: No I won't. (Checking the sharpness) I can keep a secret. Do you remember I always keep things to myself?

Gobber remembers about that as he tries to think of a different lie when Mildew came.

Mildew: Gobber, my wheel just broke and I need you to fix it.

Gobber: I got a wheel for you. (Grabs the wheel made yesterday) here you go, wheel already made. You can go now.

Mildew: Why are you in a hurry? Twilight's birthday party doesn't start until the sun start to set.

Gobber: Wait how did you… don't say it out loud? Twilight will... (Turns around) huh?

They turn to Twilight to see her sharpening the blade while ignoring what is going on.

Every time Mildew says something to her, she starts sharpening the blade while he talks.

It's annoyed him every time while Gobber laughs at that.

Mildew has enough and left at the same time Gobber is still laughing.

Gobber: By my thundering Thor, that was pretty funny seeing Mildew's face.

Twilight: Huh…did something happen?

Gobber: (Stops laughing) uh…not really. Why don't stops for today and head home? You might need your rest. You get sleepy pretty easy.

Twilight raises her eyebrows and did what he said.

She walks home while Gobber sighs of relief as he cleans up the shop.

While Twilight is at home resting, everyone is getting the party ready in the Great Hall.

When the sun starts to set, Stoick decides to get Twilight who just wakes up and walking around.

Stoick: Twilight, I see that you got a good sleep. How was it?

Twilight: Fine, I dreamt of you dancing around like a girl while farm animals dancing besides you.

Stoick finds that embarrassing and don't want anyone to know about that when he finds out she is just joking around.

He glares at her while she walks pass him as they head to the Great Hall.

Twilight: Where are everybody and the dragons? And why is it so quiet? Is something is happening?

Stoick: I thought Gobber told you the detail.

Twilight: I forgot about it.

Stoick: (Chuckles) okay. Oh before we go in, do you know what today is?

She shook her head while Stoick finds that surprising, but understanding.

He asks her again and she doesn't know about it as he shows it to her.

He opens the door while Twilight walks in first when she hears dragons fire the torch.

Everyone: Surprise! Happy Birthday Twilight!

Twilight: Today is my birthday. Today is…my…birthday. How did I forget that?

Stoick: I wonder the same thing. Happy Birthday Twilight, I hope you enjoy it.

Stormfly walks over to places on her new Viking helmet while a little extra big with little decoration on the horn.

Twilight: Really, what is up with you and decoration Gobber?

Gobber: I don't know. I just do it.

Everyone laughs, including Twilight, Stoick makes an announcement.

Stoick: Let the celebration begin!

Everyone cheers as they start the party.

Twilight hangs around with the others while they are having fun.

During the celebration, everyone is having fun, joking around, and some even pull an actually joke.

As everyone has fun, it is time for the Viking cake, big enough for everyone as they gather around Twilight.

Around Twilight the riders with Hiccup on her right side and Stoick on her left side while Gobber places the cake down.

Twilight: Woooow, this is one big cake.

Stoick: Indeed, now make a wish and blow out the candles.

She closes her eyes for a minute and blows out her candles.

Everyone cheers while Stoick pets her head and smiles.

Stoick: Happy Birthday Twilight. So, what did you wish?

Gobber: Uh-uh Stoick, it is bad luck to say what you wish.

Stoick: Come on, you know that is not true.

Twilight: He is right and I am not telling, but I can show it to you and Hiccup.

Hiccup walks closer as she hugs both of them while everyone 'awe' to that.

Twilight: Family, my new family.

Stoick and Hiccup know what she means as they hug her back.

Later, Toothless and Comet rush over to join in the hug while Astrid is freaking out.

Astrid: No Comet, you are not supposed to come out yet.

Twilight sees a small bracelet on Comet's ear-like plate.

Twilight: Comet, what is that on your ear?

Comet leans in so she can get it to see a bracelet for Twilight's size.

Twilight: So pretty, look at the shiny silver bracelet. Who is this from?

Gobber: It was Astrid's idea I help make it.

Twilight goes hug Astrid while she loves it.

Next it is the twin and they give her a mace for her size.

Fishleg gives Twilight a book of dragons, which Snotlout finds that not impressing.

Snotlout gives Twilight a sword with his name forge on it.

Twilight finds that 'nice' of him to do that as Astrid believes it is not needed.

Even Stoick believes so too while he pets on Hiccup's shoulder.

Stoick: Hiccup, it's your turn.

Hiccup walks over and gives her a notebook, which Snotlout finds that not impression, but there is a catch.

Twilight: Wow, a notebook. Thank, I can do more drawing on it.

Hiccup: There is one more thing. Look at first page.

Twilight opens it to see a drawing of a woman Viking who happens to be his mother.

Twilight: Hiccup, this she your mother?

Hiccup: Yeah, I know that you might want a new notebook soon and you wish you want to meet her. So, here they are.

Twilight closes the notebook then hugs Hiccup really happy.

Twilight: I love it Hiccup. Thank you so much for it and being my big brother. (Hugs tighter)

Everyone, except Snotlout, awes while they like to see siblings caring for each other.

After she let go, Hiccup rubs her head, which she hates it that makes everyone laughs.

Later, Gobber gives her a homemade shield with a Night Fury picture on it and Stoick gives her a pedant of their family symbol as she will never take it off or lose it.

After the present, the riders did their dragon performance, which everyone loves, especially Twilight as she loves the stunt with Toothless and Comet.

Twilight knows that today is her best birthday ever and will not forget it for a long time.

Even Stoick and Gobber notice that she is enjoying it without remembering about her past.


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview: Later, Gobber gives her a homemade shield with a Night Fury picture on it and Stoick gives her a pedant of their family symbol as she will never take it off or lose it._

_After the present, the riders did their dragon performance, which everyone loves, especially Twilight as she loves the stunt with Toothless and Comet._

_Twilight knows that today is her best birthday ever and will not forget it for a long time._

_Even Stoick and Gobber notice that she is enjoying it without thinking about her past. _

**~XXX~**

All the Viking is having a peaceful day when few of them hear explosion at the academy, especially Stoick and Gobber.

Stoick: By Thor what is going on over there?!

Gobber: Calm down Stoick, the kids are probably doing dragons training.

Stoick: Hmm, all right, what are they really doing with that entire explosion?

Gobber: Who knows Stoick? Who knows?

**~FEW MINUTES AGO~**

Everyone, except Twilight, gathers around the chalk board while Twilight is on Comet teasing her a bit.

Astrid is going over the training since it is her turn of ideas for today training.

Astrid: Okay, today we are doing target practice.

They think it is a simple training when she gets to the point that relate to dragon.

Astrid: But we are the target.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, and twin: What?!

Twilight sits up surprise while wanting to hear more.

Hiccup: I think Astrid got a good idea, even though sound crazy. We do need to increases our speed to avoid wild dragons attack.

Fishlegs: Are you crazy?!

Astrid: (Crosses her arm and looks threaten) got a problem with it?

Fishlegs decides to shut his mouth while Snotlout accepts the challenges.

Hiccup: Come on, it can't be that bad.

The twin thinks it is pointless then forgot what is pointless to them.

Twilight giggles softly while Astrid turns to her.

Astrid: What you think of the dragon training? Sound fun, right?

Twilight: (Sits up and think) hm, I would agree with Fishlegs that this idea for training is crazy.

Astrid raises her eyebrows while Fishlegs feels happy to be right as she continues.

Twilight: However, I do agree with you and Hiccup. It's good to improve our speed and does sound fun.

Fishlegs pouts that she agrees with Astrid as she smiles.

Astrid: Thank you Twilight. Now, let do it here, so let get started.

Later, the training is over and most of them did not enjoy the training, except Astrid and Twilight.

Twilight is tired, but she finds it fun while Hiccup will never understand her.

Astrid: So, what you think of the training? (Asking everyone)

Fishlegs: I find that cruel and not fun.

Tuffnut: Yeah, and my butt went on fired.

Twilight: Uh…is that why you should have listen to Ruff to go left.

Tuffnut: Yeah…uh…whatever.

Twilight tilts her head while Astrid pets her head.

Hiccup: I'm surprised that the dragons didn't want to fire at Twilight.

Ruffnut: Yeah, why is that?

Everyone turns to Twilight that makes her feels a bit nervous.

Twilight: What, don't look at me. I don't know why either. (Turns to Snotlout) are you okay Snotlout?

Snotlout looks really worn out while burned in few areas.

Snotlout: Yeah, I am perfectly fine. (Lay back hard) ouch.

Twilight giggles softly as she gets pets on the head again from Astrid.

The twin laughs at him while Hiccup rolls his eyes.

Few hours later, it is late and everyone is home resting and having a peaceful night before going to sleep.

In Stoick's house, Stoick is feeling relaxed while Hiccup is feeding Toothless and Twilight sewing something after giving Comet her dinner.

Hiccup: All right boy, here is your meal.

Hiccup pours a pile of fishes down as Comet is waiting to eat with Toothless.

When Toothless gets his meal, the dragons dig in while Hiccup goes see what Twilight is doing.

Hiccup: (Sits down) what are you making Twilight? It got to be something a bit big since I see a lot of fabric.

Twilight: I feel like making something and try to take a rack at it.

Stoick: You know, his mother sew too.

Twilight: Really, what she made?

Stoick: (Chuckles) now that is a secret.

Twilight pouts and glares that makes everyone glares as she continues sewing.

Before they know it, Stoick asks Hiccup something.

Stoick: Oh Hiccup: You know what today is?

Hiccup: What you mean…oh no.

Stoick: (Takes out his boots) oh yes, its boot night.

Hiccup grabs his boot at the same time smell it without putting his nose in it, even Twilight can smell it where she is sitting.

Siblings: Ewww.

While he is taking it out, the dragons smell it and they are not pleased of it.

When he gets out, he sees the others doing the same thing while they are disgusted of it as well.

**~IN THE MORNING~**

Everyone steps out to find their boots gone.

When Stoick steps out and tries to grabs his boots, he notices they're gone.

Stoick: What the…they're gone. (Notices Gobber, Bucket, and Mulch) where are your boots?

Gobber: They're gone.

Bucket: No wonder my feet are cold.

Mulch: Who could have done such a thing?

Mildew: I believe a dragon did it.

Twilight pops behind Stoick while they turn to him as he points to the dragon's prints.

The trainers gather around as Fishlegs analyzes it.

Fishlegs: Yep, that is a Zippbleback's paw print. (Chuckles) since you know the detail, I don't have to go into detail.

Hiccup: Okay, it can be any Zippleback. It's can mean anything.

Mildew: The only to find out is to follow the track.

They follow the track while Stoick asks Twilight to stay with the others.

Before they know, it is Barf and Belch sleeping in the academy while a pile of boots next to him.

Lucky for Hiccup, Stoick lets it go, but asks him to be more careful.

With that, Hiccup decides to a dragon meeting on top of the pillars.

Hiccup: We have to do something guys. We need to make sure that the dragons doesn't get blame for anything they didn't do.

Twilight: Brother, how are we going to do that?

Hiccup: We are going on night portal.

Ruffnut: Got it, we shoot then ask question later.

Tuffnut: I prefer to not ask question.

Hiccup: You guys, we are doing night portal. We are not shooting anyone. We just on portal, at night.

Tuffnut: Question, what is the fun in that if we are not going to shoot?

Astrid: It's not supposed to be fun. It is a Hiccup's idea.

Hiccup: Exactly, wait (Turns to Astrid stuns) what?

Twilight giggles as Hiccup glares at her.

Fishlegs don't want to do it as Snotlout makes fun of him.

Hiccup stops and tells them that it is important while for the sakes of the dragons.

So, everyone agrees to do it while they go under an organization, Dragon United Monitoring Brigade, DUMB for short.

They start to portal at night while Hiccup is on Toothless, Meatlug with Fishleg, and Comet with Twilight.

The others left their dragons at home to sleep as they portal.

As they thought it is working, but it did not as something happen in the great hall.

**~NEXT DAY IN THE GREAT HALL~**

Everyone gathers in the Great Hall and Stoick is not pleased one bit.

Monstrous Nightmare's claw scratch and damages the Great Hall and Hiccup is surprises to see it.

Mildew: I see another dragon did it again. They are getting out of control Stoick!

Hiccup: Come on dad, it may look bad, but we…

Stoick: Hiccup, a Monstrous Night mare has damages the Great Hall. It even claws the wall.

Hiccup: Yeah, but…

Twilight: Father, I don't think the Monstrous Nightmare do it.

Mildew: (Walks over to her) how can you be so sure of that?

Twilight hides behind Hiccup while Stoick makes sure he is not any way close to Twilight.

Stoick: Watch it Mildew. (Turning to Twilight) now Twilight, how are you sure of that? Look at the Great Hall; this was done by a Monstrous Nightmare.

Twilight: While we were on portal, Comet and I find Hookfang starting to walk around.

Everyone turns to Snotlout while he goes argue with Gobber then tells them.

Stoick: All right, Hookfang, not saying it was him, might have wonder off for…

Ruffnut: Second.

Tuffnut: Minutes.

Snotlout: Hours.

Everyone cannot believe what Snotlout said while Twilight continues.

Twilight: Anyway, we decide to keep him with us. I also told the dragons to go straight to bed before I met brother and the others.

Stoick: Is that so?

Mildew looks surprises and giving away a little hint of suspicious that makes Twilight turns to him.

Mildew: Come on Stoick, I mean, they're dragons. They don't understand anything. Ha, how could they understand to a little runt…

Twilight: (Annoyed to be call 'runt') hey watch it, I am not a runt and they did understand me. One time, a Terrible Terrors were about to take a pile of fishes in a barrel until I stopped them. I told them don't do it and they didn't do it. Other day, a Gronckle was about to…

Stoick: All right, that's enough. Twilight, Hiccup, I don't want to believe this, but a Monstrous Nightmare damages the Great Hall. I want them cage up for now on.

Hiccup: But dad…

Stoick: That is it. If they cause one more trouble, then I have no choice but to banish them, understood?

Sibling: Yes sir.

**~BERK DRAGON ACADEMY AT SUNSET~**

Everyone is depresses that they have to put their dragons in the cage; even Twilight is more depress since she just got Comet not so long than the others.

Twilight: I don't want to put Comet in the cage. She even hasn't been cage up before. I just got her, it is so unfair.

Hiccup: I know Twilight I don't want to do it too. It is not easy on any of us either.

Twilight pets Comet while Comet cuddles her scared.

Fishlegs tries to put Meatlug to sleep, but she is not happy and wants to sleep back at his place.

Fishlegs: The song I sing to her always work. Now she won't go to sleep and it's all thank to…

Snotlout: Watch it Fishlegs. At least I don't have a lullaby and a blankey.

Ruffnut: It is your dragon's fault that they have to be caged up.

Barf and Belch growl at Hookfang as he is getting mad and roar back.

Tuffnut: Yeah, you don't see our dragon destroy stuff. (Notices Barf and Belch step on a box) okay, important stuff.

Hiccup believes that the dragons did it since he notices that they don't make shallow footprint.

Astrid wants to believe it too, but how can he prove about the Great Hall.

While everyone is thinking, Hookfang is getting annoyed and starts to fire up.

Hiccup: Snotlout, please do something to him? We are trying to think here. (Hookfang getting worse a bit) Snotlout!

Snotlout: Hey, I am not the boss of him. He does that when he gets mad.

That when Hiccup just has a thought and notices something wrong.

Hiccup gets on to Toothless as he has to tell it to Stoick, even Twilight follows him.

**~GREAT HALL~**

Twilight is waiting outside while Comet and Toothless resting as Hiccup talks to Stock.

Hiccup tries to explain to him, but Stoick makes his final decision.

Meanwhile, Twilight is enjoying the night when she and the dragons hear something.

Twilight: What was that?

Toothless goes on ahead while Comet follows him at the same time Twilight hops on her back.

They walk and sniffing the ground when they notice door open at the armory.

Twilight: Okay, (Climbs off) this is getting scary. Comet waits on the stair while Toothless and I go check it out.

Away from them, a male Viking drops a waste outside when he notices Comet walking off somewhere while Toothless and Twilight go inside the weapon storage.

Inside, they see everything normal when someone opens the window fast from the outside.

Twilight: (Climbs on Toothless fast) o-okay, what is going on here?

Toothless checks it when they hear something firing as they turn left to rope on fire and heading to the barrel full of oil.

Too late, the fire touches the oil and explored as he rushes out fast at the same time the building went on fire.

Toothless rushes over to Comet as she checks on them.

Twilight hops off while she is not happy about this.

Twilight: Oh boy, father will not be happy about this.

Before they know it, everyone rushes outside, even Stoick and Hiccup.

Stoick: The armory! Everyone grabs the bucket!

Everyone grabs the bucket, fill it up, and tosses it at the building.

Stoick looks around to see Toothless, Comet, and Twilight sitting at the stair.

Stoick: Toothless, Comet…Twilight?!

Hiccup cannot believe that it was Toothless and Comet as the same Viking blames them.

After the fires calm down, everyone gathers around while Gobber is really upset.

Gobber: Poor Crystal, you won't be slashing blood any more.

Mildew: She won't have died if that dragon hasn't been loosed. It is that dragon's fault. He left us defenseless.

The grown-ups agree with Mildew as Stoick is getting mad.

Hiccup: Dad, you know Toothless wouldn't do this.

Twilight: He's right, I was with them. I saw everything.

Mildew jumps and looks stun while he turns to Twilight.

Twilight: We heard something while we check it out. At the armory, we saw the door suddenly open. I told Comet to wait at the stair while we check it out. When we were inside, the window suddenly open from the outside as Toothless looked outside and see who it was. Before we know it, there was a rope on fired while the rest was in the barrel of oil. Someone set it up.

Stoick: You were inside with him! You could have get hurt and burn!

Twilight: Yeah, but we didn't know that was there. You have to believe me.

Viking: She's right, I was her enter the room with Toothless. Maybe he didn't blow up the armory.

Mildew: (Chuckles nervously) y-you're not going to believe with her, right Stoick? She could have been lying and Toothless probably planned this. I mean, she always keep a secret from everyone and never told no one. (Walking behind the sibling) see what happen if you left your dragons outside?

Hiccup: Wait, what did you said?

Twilight: That is not true. Father…

Stoick: Enough, I want to believe in you, but with all of this happen. The dragons are getting out of control. It is not safe to keep them here. They have to leave.

Sibling: What?

Mildew: (Cheerful) Oh yes. (Left)

Stoick: Round them up, take them to Dragon Island. (Announce to the villagers) for now on, dragons are no longer allow on Berk!

Hiccup and Twilight cannot believe what he said, especially Twilight.

The next day, everyone brings their dragon to Dragon Island while a boat follows them to take them home.

After they land, they spend a little more moment with them before they leave.

Astrid: (Takes the saddle off) I'm going to miss you girl. (Hugs Stormfly)

Fishlegs: (Makes a pile of rocks) here you go girl if you get hungry. (Sob) make sure don't eat copper, they not good for you. (Hugs Meatlug)

The twin hugs their dragon then hugs the other dragon.

Snotlout: I am going to miss you Hookfang. No matter what happen, I…

Hookfang notices a bird and goes chase it.

Snotlout: He is crying (Point to his heart) right here.

Hiccup: I am going to miss you bud. Don't worry; I will come see you soon.

When Hiccup takes off Toothless's saddle, Toothless follows him.

Hiccup: No bud, you have to stay here and protect the others. You even have to be there for Comet, she will need someone with her.

Toothless wants to understand, but he doesn't want to leave Hiccup as Hiccup goes hug him.

Hiccup: I will miss buddy and don't worry, I will come back for you.

Hiccup stands up and walks away while he notices Twilight not ready to leave Comet, same goes with Comet.

He walks over to get her as she gives a last hug.

Twilight: (Sobbing) I will miss you Comet. Goodbye.

Twilight walks off with Hiccup while Toothless walks over to Comet.

The boat is sailing off while Toothless and Comet pout and lay down as Toothless covers Comet with his wing at the same time Comet cuddles closes to him.

On the boat, Astrid walks over to Hiccup and leans on the sail as he did the same.

Hiccup: You know I can't stop think want Mildew said. 'See what happen if you left your dragons outside?', he knew that Toothless was not with me and knew where we were.

Astrid: So…

Hiccup: So…he lived on the other side of the mountain, what was he doing in the village?

Astrid: You think he set that up.

Hiccup: I sure he set that up so our dad can get rid of him.

Twilight: (Walking over) now you mention it, Mildew was acting weird whenever I was involved with something, like what I told the dragon and I think he didn't know that I was there with Comet and Toothless.

Astrid: So, how are you going to proof that?

Hiccup: I have no idea, I have no idea.

**~BERK AT MILDEW'S HOME~**

Hiccup is fixing the roof since Snotlout and Hookfang crash onto his roof after Snotlout goofed off and fell during his flight around with Twilight before everything happens.

Twilight walks over to see how he is doing since she feels really lonely without Comet and Toothless.

Twilight: Brother, are you done yet?

Hiccup: No, not yet. It's a big hole to fix…what are you doing up here? It is danger if you are not careful up here.

Twilgiht: I know, but I hate feeling lonely.

Hiccup: (Sigh deeply) okay ... (Stands up) now wait here.

Twilight: Why… (Notices a rope) oh.

Hiccup drops the rope down and slides down while Twilight watches him snoop around.

Insides his house, Hiccup looks around when he gets to the picture of his three wives and a sheep.

Hiccup: Wife, wife, wife…hm, I see he got a type. (Shakes of feeling disturb)

Twilight: (Whispers but loud for Hiccup) I know right.

Hiccup: Wait…you been in his house before?

Twilight: (Looks annoyed) don't ask….oh, don't open…

Hiccup opens his pots then gets gross out by the smell as Twilight shook his head.

Twilight: Let me said that I been in his house few time as a child and he makes his favorite, yet disgusting, food.

Hiccup continues walking around until he notices a dragon claw and open the curtain to finds fake Zippleback's claw and Monstrous Nightmare's claw.

He takes it out while Twilight is surprise to see it.

Twilight also hear someone coming and guesses it is Mildew and pet sheep, Fungus, as she is about to tell him, but it was too late.

He is trying to open his door while Hiccup is panicking what to do.

When Mildew finally opens the door, Hiccup is already on the rope while Twilight is hiding quietly at the same time peeking carefully.

Mildew: I'm home ladies. (Hands at his ear) what you said, nothing. Ha!

He turns to his fake claws as he is happy that it works.

Mildew: I see that work so well, except that little brat. Can't believe that she was there, need to remember about she is always around the dragons. Come Fungus.

As Hiccup hangs on, he drops a sweat that lands on Fungus's head.

It gets his attention as he tries to tell Mildew, but he is not paying attention as he follows him.

Hiccup climbs up at the same time Twilight tries to move while they go watch Mildew head to the cliff and tosses them into the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

_Preview: He turns to his fake claws as he is happy that it works._

_Mildew: I see that work so well, except that little brat. Can't believe that she was there, need to remember about she is always around the dragons. Come Fungus._

_As Hiccup hangs on, he drops a sweat that lands on Fungus's head._

_It gets his attention as he tries to tell Mildew, but he is not paying attention as he follows him._

_Hiccup climbs up at the same time Twilight tries to move while they go watch Mildew head to the cliff and tosses theminto the ocean._

**~XXX~**

After witnesses what Hiccup and Twilight saw, Hiccup has the others to help them find the claws on the beach.

However, it is taking them a while as it is getting Snotlout annoyed.

Snotlout: We have been looking for those things on the beach for an hours. I am getting tired here.

Hiccup: We have been here for 10 minutes.

Fishlegs: I want to say that the ocean is really big. It will be hard to find.

Astrid: He does have a point. It is not like it will wind up on shore.

Snotlout: I found it!

Everyone turns to Snotlout as Astrid and Twilight are surprise that he find it.

Hiccup: All right Snotlout, you were saying Astrid?

Snotlout turns around just to find his little club as a child while the others stare at him stun, especially Twilight.

Twilight: How did he lose that tiny thing?

Hiccup: (Turns around and sighs deeply) let continue searching.

Twilgiht: You do that, I got to be at the shop to help Gobber fix the weapons.

Fishlegs: Why?

Hiccup: Punishment for getting involves something dangerous, which I find that surprising. We always get into something dangerous.

Twilight: Maybe because I'm younger than you guys. He worried for his 'little girl'. Well, see ya. (Left the shore)

**~XXX~**

Goober has finishes one weapons as he has the 345 to go.

Stoick is impatient as he fears what would happen if Gobber doesn't hurry up making the weapons.

Stoick: Can you go any faster? Without the weapons, we have nothing to defense Berk.

Gobber: Maybe if you haven't banished the dragons, then we wouldn't be defenseless and I can work on it at peace.

Stoick: I know, but I have no other choice. They are too wild to keep at Berk.

Gobber understands that as he describes many terrible thing will happens at Berk.

Stoick gets it while it is getting on his nerves a bit when Gobber adds the last part that upset him.

Gobber: It will be worse if it is Alvin the Treacherous, our greatest enemy who want to take Berk for himself.

Stoick: I know Gobber, Alvin the Treacherous!

Twilight: Who's that? You did told me about him yet when you were teaching me about all the Viking, right?

They turn to see Twilight here as Gobber is happy to see her.

Gobber: Twilight, it is good that you're here lassie. Help me make another weapon.

Twilight: Okay (Walking while talking) anyway, who is Alvin the Treacherous?

Gobber: (Sharping the blade) you don't know Alvin the Treacherous, didn't Stoick taught you about our greatest enemy who want to takes Berk for himself?

Twilight: (Grabbing melted iron) really? Why is that?

Stoick: I can tell you another time. Right now, help Gobber with the weapon.

Twilight: I am (Pouring iron in the mold) still can you tell me while I am doing it.

Stoick: Not now, but I can tell you to stay away from him. He would anything to get me off guard and kill me if he has you or Hiccup hostage.

Twilight accidents spill few of the iron out while scared what he said.

Gobber: Careful Stoick, she is working with melted iron. Don't want to burn her _nor_ scare her.

Stoick: You're right, sorry. Anyway, enough talk, more crafting.

Twilight finishes pouring while she is worried what he just said.

**~OUTCAST ISLAND~**

Alvin and the Outcasts are being attack by dragons again as they are being overpowered by them.

He has is annoyed of this while he flips up the catapult, loads it, and fires at the Monstrous Nightmare.

Lieutenant: Alvin, there are too many of them. We have to retreat.

Even though he wants to fight and don't retreat, he knows he has to retreat once in a while as he enters in the Great Hall.

Alvin: Ahh, damn those dragons! Is the ship ready yet Savage?

Savage: Not yet sir. We need a little more time.

Alvin: Not my problem. We are sailing to Berk now! (Points on map) we lands right here.

Savage: Sir, question, why aren't we bringing all the warriors?

Alvin: We are not there to fight Stoick. We are there for one man, Hiccup, The Dragon Conqueror.

Savage understands as he tells him what he heard about him.

Alvin is eager to find him while believing that he is not so hard to find.

**~BERK~**

Hiccup is depressed after he tries to tell Stoick and Gobber, but he needs proof to convince to them, especially Stoick.

So, he is walking on the cliff with Astrid while talking to her.

Hiccup: I can't convince my dad that Mildew is the one who set up everything. All I need to convince him is the proof.

Astrid: However, the proof was tossed out in the ocean.

Hiccup: I know there got to be a way to prove that the dragons are innocent.

Astrid: Don't worry; you're think of something… (Notice out in the ocean) hey, is that our ship? Why is it dock there?

Hiccup takes out his spy gear and spots it is not one of their.

Hiccup: Wait a minute that is not one of our ships. I got to tell dad.

He and Astrid run back to the village while the Outcasts hit to shore at night.

Alvin is excited while happy to be back on Berk.

Meanwhile, everyone is at the Great Hall while the villagers are panicking a bit.

Stoick: Everyone calm down. This is what the Outcast want. Without our weapon, we are defenseless.

Mildew: Defenseless, oh no, if it wasn't for that boy and his dragons…

Stoick: Mildew, I don't have time for that. Mulch, Bucket, take the mothers, children, and elderlies to the other side to the cave. They will be safe there.

Astrid: Let us stay and fight. We are warrior, we are ready for this.

Snotlout: You may be ready for it, I am already a warrior.

Stoick sigh and gives _Astrid_ an axe that belongs to Alvin.

Stoick: Take this with you and follows the other. They need you to protect them.

Astrid understands while she and the others catch up to the group.

Hiccup, however, decides to do something else.

Hiccup: Dad, let me go to Dragon Island and bring back the draogns.

Stoick: All right go, but be careful. Alvin is really dangerous. We don't know what he will do.

Hiccup: Got it.

As he is about to leave the door, Stoick stops him about Twilight.

Stoick: Hiccup, where is Twilight?

Hiccup: I don't know dad.

Stoick: (Sighs deeply) I think she will be fine. Now go.

Twilight, however, is with Fishlegs while he is missing Meatlug a lot like her.

Fishlegs: Meatlug, I miss you so much.

Twilight listens to his poet of missing Meatlug when she hears someone walking over to see Alvin and the Outcasts behind them.

Alvin: There nothing rhythm to empty. (Chuckles evil)

Alvin grabs Fishlegs at his collar as one of his men grabs Twilight's arm.

Twilight: Hey, let us go!

Alvin: Not until you tell me (Faces Fishlegs) who is the Dragon Conqueror?

While really scared, Fishlegs screams at the top of his lung that makes Alvin tosses him in the ocean.

Twilight: Fishleg! (Faces Alvin mad) how dare you do that? When father find out about this, he will kick your butt so bad that you will wishing Thor to help you.

Alvin: (Walks in front of her while chuckling evil) oh, look like we got a daddy little girl here. So tell me, who is your _tough_ daddy?

Twilight: He is the chief of Berk, you stupid, old, ugly fart!

Alvin: (Grabs her collar mad) why you…you better watch your tongue little girl. You don't know who are you messing with…wait, did you said your daddy is a chief? Is his name happens to be Stoick the Vast?

Twilight: How did you know his (Sees the evil grin) w-who are you?

Alvin: I'm Alvin the Treacherous and you shouldn't have said that to me little girl.

Twilight is surprise to meet Alvin then first thing she did is bad mouth him.

He makes her so scare that she screams a Sonic Roar from a Thunder Drum.

While shook what she did, Alvin drops her while he and his men cover their ears.

Twilight runs for her life fast as they are still a bit stun to do anything, which it is good for her.

Alvin: By the crying storm, was that a Thunder Drum's Sonic Roar? How did she do that?!

Savage: I-I don't know sir, but she can be a good hostage and might know who is the Dragon Conqueror.

Alvin: What are you standing there for, let go find her, then we find the Dragon Conqueror.

Meanwhile, Hiccup is trying to get to the dock, but the Outcasts are there.

He tries to go somewhere else when he almost bumps into Twilight.

Hiccup: (Whispers) Twilight, what are you doing here? Where were you?

Twilight: (Whispers) tell you later, but where is father and others? I just met Alvin and bad mouthed him.

Hiccup: (Whispers) you did what?

Later they hear Alvin's men walking over as they hear the others from behind them.

So, they decide to hide under the house while they are passing by.

Before they know it, Fishlegs is hiding too with them while Twilight is happy to see him fine.

Hiccup: Fishlegs, what are you doing here?

Fishlegs: Alvin is looking for you. He's looking for…the Dragon Conqueror.

Twilight: Oh yeah, forgot to mention that and the part that they might look for me too.

He turns to Twilight stun as she grins guilty at him.

Alvin and his men are walking when he notices their armory is destroyed as he smiles.

Then, they stop at his house, but to find them gone.

Alvin: Stoick is not here. He ran away like a coward. (Leaving the house) tell me, how many hostages that worth for a conqueror?

Savage: 7…no 8.

The trainers are close by, but hiding as Hiccup thinks of something.

Fishlegs: What should we do Hiccup?

Hiccup: Go to the forest and warn our father. I will try go ahead of them and try to warn Mulch. Oh, and take Twilight with you.

Twilight: I want to go with you.

Hiccup: What…come on…okay fine.

As they are running ahead, Fishlegs said something to Twilight that makes her turns around.

Fishlegs: Oh, don't bad mouth to Alvin if you meet him again.

Twilight: Oh…fine, I won't. Now go. (Running with Hiccup) can't believe you tell him that.

Hiccup: _I_ can't believe you did that. How did you manage to get away?

Twilight: How would I know?

Hiccup grunts while Twilight glares at him.

**~FOREST~**

Mulch is taking them to the cave while he checks to see anyone missing, which it is Bucket.

Mulch: Bucket, where did he go?

Little girl: He went to get my lamby.

Mulch: Oh my… (Heading back) why do I have to look for him? Why can he just…Bucket, where are you?

Bucket shows up with the little girl's doll as Mulch is glad to see him.

Mulch: Bucket, you have a simple job to do, bring up the rear.

Bucket: Yeah, but the little girl want her lamby with her big blue red tear.

Mulch: (Sigh annoyed) your bucket is hard, but your heart is soft. Come on let go.

As they are heading back, Alvin and his men catch up to them before Hiccup and Twilight did.

Twilight: (Peeks and whispers) just great. The….

Hiccup: (Whispers) don't even think about finishing that sentence. I need to have Astrid watch you when spending time with Snotlout. (Runs ahead)

Twilight: (Whispers) I wasn't going to… wait for me.

Meanwhile, Stoick and the others take out Alvin's other men in the forest.

Gobber: Ha, I think we got you. (Chuckles)

Later, they hear someone running through the forest while Stoick splits them up.

Stoick goes to the rock to see someone running by as he goes ahead to did a take down.

Stoick pins him down to see Fishlegs before punching him.

Fishlegs: (Screams loud) Stoick, no!

Stoick: Fishlegs! By thundering Thor boy, I could have killed you.

Fishlegs: Thank you not killing me. I saw Alvin and he looks treacherous as ever.

Stoick: I know that the Outcasts are here.

Fishlegs: They are here for Hiccup and Alvin is probably looking for Twilight too after what she said to him.

Stoick: What?!

**~CAVE~**

Hiccup and Twilight peek over as they see Alvin has everyone hostages.

Twilight sigh deeply while want to say something, but not in a good mood, which Hiccup is glad for now.

Alvin stands on to of a rock as his men stand guard.

Alvin: You may not know who I am. I am Alvin the Treacherous. Just to make it clear for all of you, that name was earned.

Tuffnut: Then how did he earn the name Alvin?

Alvin: Stoick has abandoned all of you, but I am not here for Stoick. I am here for the Dragon Conqueror. If you tell me who the Dragon Conqueror is, then you are free to go.

Milew: (Whispers to Astrid) said goodbye to Hiccup. (Loud voice) Alvin…ah

Astrid knocks him out with her elbow as Alvin turns over to her.

Astrid: My grandfather is frail. He needs his nap.

Alvin: Like I said, if you tell me who the Dragon Conqueror is, then you are free to go.

Snotlout don't believe that Hiccup is suited for 'Conqueror' as he goes tries to attack him with his little club.

However, he decides to give it to him as he gets scared a bit.

Astrid tries to attack him too by throwing at his axe at him, but he caught it.

Alvin: My axe, I wonder when I get it back. (Savage brings Astrid over) you're tried to kill the Alvin the Treacherous. Bad idea girly, you see, I am also looking of Stoick's daughter, which I am surprises to hear, for bad mouthed me. However, I like her feisty and did something really interesting that I want to know more about. Now, (Pulls her ponytail) tell me who the Dragon Conquer and Stoick's little daughter.

They notice Alvin is hurting Astrid while they have no other choice.

Hiccup: (Whispers) wait here. Come out when Alvin lets Astrid go.

Twilight sits put while Hiccup comes out from hiding.

Hiccup: Stop, I'm the Dragon Conqueror.

Alvin lets Astrid go while he and his men laugh while Twilight comes out from hiding too.

Astrid: Hiccup, Twilight, what are you doing?

Alvin: You're the Dragon Conqueror? You're Stoick's little embarrassment boy.

Hiccup: I am the one who drove the dragons off on Berk. Look around, don't you notice any dragons around here, do you?

He is signaling Astrid to play along.

Astrid: (Notices Hiccup's signal) h-he did. All the dragons are afarid of him. He even conquers a Night Fury with his sister help too.

Alvin doesn't believe Astrid or Hiccup as he walks over to face him.

Alvin: You're lying.

Hiccup: If I am, then take me to Dragon Island, but you have to leave her alone. (pointing to Twilight)

Alvin thinks about it and accepts his idea, except the last part as he turns to Twilight.

Alvin: I don't think I should do that part (Chuckles evil)

Twilight hides behind Hiccup a little as he takes them to their ship leaving few behind to guard the hostage.

After they left Berk, the Outcasts watch over them when Stoick and the others ambush them.

When Stoick got one of them, Stoick asks him a question.

Stoick: Where is Alvin?

He did not say anything that makes Stoick uses a little more forces when Astrid tells him.

Astrid: Alvin got them. He is taking them to Dragon Island.

Stoick: What?!

**~TO BE CONTINUES~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~IN THE OCEAN~**

On the ship heading to Dragon Island, two men watch Hiccup and Twilight who has been tied up and mouth cover by Alvin's order.

Alvin: I hope your father told you _two_ about his fearless mighty enemy?

Hiccup: Who…oh you, nope. What about you Twilight?

Twilight shook her head that surprise Alvin.

Alvin: What, he didn't said anything about me.

Hiccup: Nope.

Alvin: Anything.

Hiccup: Nuh-uh.

Alvin: A word.

Hiccup: Not at all.

Alvin growls annoyed as Hiccup walks over.

Hiccup: Look Al, if I do I said, then you will leave Berk at peace.

Alvin: On my word boy.

Hiccup: Okay, oh, would please untie my sister? She will really flip out if she stayed tied up.

Alvin: (Thinking about it) okay, I do have a word with her anyway. Let her go men.

Feeling uneasy, they untied her when she kicks their butt and tosses them over to Alvin and Hiccup.

Alvin: Are you sure she's your sister?

Hiccup: Yeah, she is.

Twilight looks not happy while Hiccup tries to calm her down.

She is starting to flip out while feeling uncomfortable.

Twilight: That was not cool. Their tying hurt Hiccup. (Sob a little)

Alvin: It just to be sure that you won't bad mouth or doing a dragon roar.

Sibling: Wait what?

Alvin looks surprises that she doesn't know what she did back at Berk.

Alvin: Wait, you didn't know you did a Thunder Drum's Sonic Roar?

Twilight: I did? (Tries to remember) nope, I didn't.

Alvin drops his mouth then gets annoyed.

Alvin: I know what I heard and what I didn't and I heard you did a Thunder Drum's Sonic Roar!

Twilight: And I said I don't remember doing it.

Alvin cannot believe it as he is getting annoyed while trying to make her remember.

Far away, Snotlout and the twin are getting the catapult ready as Stoick is giving order.

Stoick: Make sure to get the catapults ready. We attack them with these. Astrid, you and the others will get your dragon.

Snotlout: There is no need for this sir. I can handle it. (Accidently launches the rock)

Gobber: I better make a double launch for that one.

Tuffnut: Sir, let us help kick Alvin's butt.

Stoick: This is not about Alvin. It is about Hiccup and Twilight. We are here to take them home.

Gobber: I am pretty much surprise what Twilight did, can't believe that she just told Alvin.

Snotlout and the twin want to see that again when they get a glare from Stoick and forget it.

Alvin's ship arrives at Dragon Island while Savage and the others have their cross bow and Alvin grabs his sword.

Hiccup and Twilight walk in front of them while Alvin's men are behind them.

Hiccup: (Pushed by Alvin) is the sword really necessary?

Later, they hear a Night Fury's roar to see Toothless coming out with Comet after him.

Alvin: By Thor, isn't that a…

Hiccup: Yep, they're Night Fury, an unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

The men get the crossbow ready when Hiccup stops them.

Hiccup: S-stop, it will only make them even more anger. Let me _and_ my sister show you how it's go.

Alvin: (Turns to Twilight fast) you too?

Twilight: Yeah, got a problem about it? My brother is more skill though.

They walk over to _face_ the Night Furies as Alvin and his men believe the dragons will eat them.

Toothless pounces Hiccup while happy to see him.

Hiccup: (Whispers) hey boy, I miss you too. Come on play along.

While Hiccup deals with Toothless, Twilight faces Comet as she is happy to see her too when Twilight sudden read Comet's mind.

Twilight: ~Comet, they are bad Viking. Play along and pounces me like you want to hug me, but looking angry. ~

Comet is surprise what she just said as she plays along with Twilight and growls at her.

Twilight and Comet head to where they place their saddle while Toothless covers the Outcasts' view.

Comet did the same as they place their saddle on while Hiccup is making a fighting speech.

Alvin: (Notices something off) what you two doing to that dragon?

Before he knows it, they get on their dragon as Hiccup reveals the truth.

Hiccup: Actually, it is not a Dragon Conqueror, its Dragon Trainer. (Turns to Toothless) now boy.

They take off while Alvin tries to hit Toothless and Hiccup, but missed.

Alvin: By my thundering Thor, he is the Dragon Conqueror! Get them!

The Outcasts attack them while launching their catapults.

Toothless manages to dodge the rocks, but it makes him uncontrolled a bit.

Twilight: Toothless, brother….why those…(Hears something) hm?

While Alvin's men shoot the arrow, a fireball destroys it before it could hit them from Stormfly.

At the same time, Stoick and the other arrive on time that makes Hiccup and Twilight happy.

Toothless flies over to Astrid and Stormfly while Comet flies over too.

Hiccup: What took you so long?

Astrid: What, you're missed me?

Twilight: Really, you two have to be lovey-dovey right now?

Hiccup: What no, let attack them.

Twilight rolls her eyes as she joins him.

While they fight, Stoick and the others launch the catapults at the Outcasts that getting Alvin annoyed.

Alvin: (Growls) what are you waiting for? Launch the catapults!

When Savage launches the catapult, the rock almost hits Astrid and Stormfly, which makes her fall off.

Twilight even falls off when Stormfly accidents make Comet unbalance.

Astrid makes a rough land while Twilight manages to lands on her feet.

Comet turns around to get Twilight and Astrid while Alvin is about to get Astrid when Twilight stops him.

Twilight: Astrid gets to Comet fast.

Astrid gets on first then Twilight tries to get on when Alvin catches her by the arm.

Stoick: Twilight!

Hiccup: No!

Astrid: (Gasps)

Alvin: Oh no you don't Twilight, now don't miss this time!

Astrid gets on Stormfly while Stoick is getting mad of Alvin's cowardice move.

Hiccup: Hold fire, Alvin has Twilight.

However, Hookfang is about to fire when he senses something about to happen from Twilight.

Twilight did a Sonic Roar again out of fears that hurts the Outcasts' ears.

Stoick and the others cover their ear as it hurt them a bit.

Gobber: Beard of Thor is your daughter doing a Sonic Roar of a Thunder Drum?!

Hiccup: He's right….Twilight.

Alvin lets Twilight go while she continues roaring until she collapses.

Comet flies down and grabs Twilight before Alvin can calms down.

Hiccup: Twilight, wake up.

Twilight did not wake up that make him worry.

Hiccup: Comet, takes her to our father's ship and stay there. We take care of them.

As Alvin is getting madder, he hears a ship and turns around to see their ship heading toward their ship.

Later, he hears a Night Fury and turn to see Toothless coming in to do a head butt.

While he tries to get up after that hit, Stoick hops on his ship and punches him hard.

Stoic: How dare you kidnap my kids and harm my daughter?

Alvin: I take what I want; you know that Stoick and I didn't do anything to her.

Alvin and Stoick begin to fist fight at each other.

When Alvin uses the anchor, he damages the wooden dragon head as he keeps swinging it until the anchor gets stuck on it.

Stoick grabs the rope and spins it to tie on Alvin's wrist.

Luck for Stoick the head snap off while dragging Alvin to the ocean.

Stoick pushes their ship of the Outcasts ship while he turns to Hiccup.

Stoick: Now Hiccup, burn down their ship!

Toothless and the others dive down while the Outcasts jump off as they fire their ship.

After their ship is destroyed, Toothless lands on the ship while Stoick is happy to see his son and daughter safe.

Stoick: Hiccup, what were you thinking?

Hiccup: Sorry dad. I was thinking about Toothless and maybe do something right.

Stoick turns around to the burning ship as he turns back smile.

Gobber: Sorry to interrupts the moment, but Twilight is waking up.

They turn to see Twilight on Comet as she is waking up slowly.

Twilight: (Slowly opens her eyes and grunts) Gobber, father…Hiccup… Comet, Toothless (Sits up slowly) what happens? Where the Outcasts? Did we defeat them?

Before Gobber say anything, Stoick goes hug her out of relief that makes Twilight confuses.

Twilight: Father…you're hurting me. What's wrong?

Stoick: It's nothing Twilight. As for the Outcasts, they are defeated thanks for the dragons.

Twilight: That's mean they…

Stoick smiles at her as she knows the smiles mean while Hiccup hugs her of relief.

Hiccup: Never ever scare me like that again.

Twilight: What did I do?

Stoick: (Chuckles) you know later. By a way, stupid, old, ugly fart? Where did you learn to say like that? (Laughs)

Twilight chuckles softly while Hiccup pets her head then hug her more.

As they are leaving, Alvin manages to survive as he is surprises what he sees and know.

Alvin: They ride dragons (Chuckles) and Stoick's little girl is really special. Capture them and we will ride dragons. (Laugh evils)

As he laughs, the others laugh along with him.

**~BERK~**

Everyone has arrives back to Berk as everyone is happy to see them safe and back home, especially the dragons.

Twilight and Comet are on the ship as Twilight takes it easy while she don't remember what happens after Alvin grabs her.

Hiccup and the others are riding their dragon in a line while they can hear everyone cheering for them, except for Mildew.

After the ship dock, everyone climbs off while Twilight rides on Comet back as the Toothless and the others land on the dock.

Mildew: What are you cheering for? Don't you remember what they did?

Stoick: I did, they save us and help defeat the Outcasts. (Walks off)

Hiccup: I may not prove what you did, but I will remember it.

Mildew looks annoyed as everyone walks up the dock and to the villages as the villagers cheer for them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Preview: After the ship dock, everyone climbs off while Twilight rides on Comet back as Toothless and the others land on the dock._

_Mildew: What are you cheering for? Don't you remember what they did?_

_Stoick: I did, they save us and help defeat the Outcasts. 'Walks off'_

_Hiccup: I may not prove what you did, but I will remember it._

_Mildew looks annoyed as everyone walks up the dock and to the village as the villagers cheer for them._

**~XXX~**

Twilight is having a nice time with Astrid while Hiccup is with Stoick about the rouge dragon problem.

Twilight: How come brother is with father at the dock? Did something happen?

Astrid: Oh, it's something like a rouge dragon attacking our ship and taking the fishes two times in this week?

Twilight: Wait, how did I miss that?

Astrid: Probably your dad didn't tell you or maybe, you were sleeping on the first day of the first attack.

Twilight stops and thinks about it as she understands what she said.

Astrid: 'Pets her head' come on, your dad is only worry because what happen when Alvin was here.

Twilight: Yeah… 'Notice about Comet and Stormfly' say where did our dragon go?

Astrid stops and turns to see them gone.

They look around to see them not around when Astrid looks at front to gets scare by Stormfly.

Twilights turns around to see Stormfly in front of them along with Comet.

Twilight: Comet… what are you two doing? Trying to scare us?

Astrid: Stormfly got me. 'Petting Stormfly'.

Twilight giggles while Comet comes over and licks her face.

Before she knows it, Twilight thought of something.

Twilight: Say Astrid…

Astrid: Yeah?

Twilight: Do you like my brother? As in like –like.

Astrid starts to flips out while denying what she said. Twilight raises her eyebrows while Comet talks to Stormfly.

Astrid decides to keep walking when her parents are asking Astrid for help, which it is lucky for her.

Astrid: O-Okay, coming. Love to chat and all, but my parents are asking for my help. So...wait here until I come back 'Walking away and mumble' and hope you forget that question.

Twilight: 'Whisper' okay, you two. Astrid and Hiccup like each other. Want to mess with them even though I heard that they kiss already?

Stormfly and Comet agree to help as Twilight tells them the plan.

**~NEXT DAY MORNING~**

Twilight is having a morning walk while Comet flies in the sky alone.

Later, they return to the village together when Twilight spots Fishlegs and Astrid.

Twilight: Morning Astrid, Fishlegs, how your morning?

Fishlegs: Lovely as usual.

Astrid: Great, what about you?

Twilight: Fine… 'Hear Toothless and Stoick' Toothless…father?! What the…where is Hiccup?

Fishlegs: I think still at his house.

Twilight: Thank 'Returning home.'

When Twilight and Comet return home, Hiccup tells them everything that makes them shook, especially Twilight.

As the sun set, Stoick and Toothless return home while Twilight, Hiccup, and Astrid watch on the Great Hall Stair.

Hiccup: You see that, that what I feel riding all day with a 400 pound man on me.

Twilight: I feel so sorry for him.

Astrid: At least you got your dad on a dragon.

Hiccup: Yeah, but I need to get him off of one. 'Walking down the stair'

Twilight: That might be a problem.

Twilight went ahead of them while Hiccup smiles at her.

Astrid: Why no gives him a 'Honey in the hatchet?'

Twilight turns around confuses while Hiccup raises his eyebrow.

Astrid: You know tell him what he wants to hear, that the honey part until 'Punches his arm' you hit him what he doesn't want to hear, you the hatchet.

Hiccup: Why does your advice involve in weapon?

Twilight giggles while Astrid smiles at him when Comets come out of nowhere and pushed Hiccup.

Same goes with Stormfly on Astrid as they kiss each other.

Twilight laughs at the same time cheer on their victory as she was glares by them.

Hiccup and Astrid: Twilight?!

Stormfly and Comet walk over to Twilight while she still laughing.

While glaring at her, they decide to let it slide for today.

**~BERK DRAGON ACADEMY~**

Stoick has Hiccup finds him a suitable dragon like Toothless since the 'Honey in the Hatchet' didn't goes well.

Twilight decides to go with Mulch and Bucket on their fishing without Stoick knowing and Hiccup knows.

However, Hiccup wants Twilight to be with him since it is not going well.

Stoick has his butt burned while Snotlout demonstrates him about Monstrous Nightmare.

While Astrid demonstrates the Deadly Nadder, Stoick pets Stormfly nose hard to get tail wrap by her.

When it is Fishlegs's turn, Stoick want a warrior, not a mother from a Gronckle.

The twin didn't make a good demonstration about the Hideous Zippleback as they fight each then their dragon.

Hiccup: Could anything get worse?

Gobber: Stoick, the rough dragon is at it again. It is attack our ship again.

Stoick: What?!

Gobber: Also, Twilight is there.

Stoick: Twilight? Let go!

Hiccup and Stoick walk over to Toothless.

However, they put their foot on at the tail paddle together.

Hiccup: 'Turns to Stoick' oh, you want to ….okay.

Hiccup gets on the back while he is annoyed as they head out.

**~OUT THE OCEAN~**

Mulch, Bucket, and Twilight are betting attack while Twilight is not happy and wet.

Twilight: Father is not…ah-choo… going to be happy about this.

Mulch: Maybe you should have…

Mulch was interrupts as he and Bucket was surprise by the dragon popping out the water.

It is a Thunder Drum as he uses his Sonic Roar.

Bucket and Mulch cover their ear while the roar is destroying the ship, but it did not do much effect on Twilight only gives her a flashback when Alvin invaded Berk.

Stoick and Hiccup arrive while Hiccup is surprise to see a Thunder Drum.

Hiccup: I cannot believe it…a Thunder Drum. It says they get their power by Thor himself. 'Hear Comet coming' Comet?

The Thunder Drum stops for a moment and fly up to the sky when it is the chances for Stoick.

Stoick: Hiccup, give a warning blast showing we mean business.

Hiccup: Toothless, Comet, plasma blast!

They fire at him that makes him head toward the sun and back at them.

As the Thunder Drum charges at them, Toothless shoots another plasma blast.

He dodges it and dive in the water.

Toothless and Comet land on the ship while Bucket and Mulch are glad to see Stoick. Comet walks over to cuddle Twilight while curious why she is wet.

Twilight: The Thunder Drum drags me in the water, but brings me back on the ship for some reason.

Hiccup: We scare him off, but he will return. We have to evacuate everyone.

Stoick: All right, don't worry about…ah!

Using his tail, the Thunder Drum drags him down in the water.

Everyone rushes over to the side bubble on top the surface.

While worry for Stoick, they hear him and the dragon rises out the water and land on the ship.

Stoick: He's a fighter! 'Sucker punches' He got spunk! 'Tackle down' He is the one Hiccup! 'Uses the net' now all you have to do is train him for me! How come you are wet Twilight?

Mulch and Bucket drop the paddle while they, Hiccup, and Twilight's mouth opens of surprise.

Even Twilight is too stuns to answer back.

**~BERK DRAGON ACADEMY~**

Stoick and his kids are in front of the cage while Toothless and Comet are resting elsewhere.

Twilight is hanging on the door bar looking at the Thunder Drum, which it is on a muzzle.

Hiccup: Sorry about the muzzle.

Stoick: All right, no help me get me on his back. No time is wasting.

While Hiccup talk to Stoick, Twilight looks into the dragon's eyes and senses something special between him and Stoick.

She turns to him to see the father doing something to Hiccup while saying something random to him.

Twilight: 'Whispers to Thunder Drum' were you paying attention what they were talking about?

He roars softly to her while she tilts her head confuse when she hears someone is ready.

Twilight: What…who ready?

Stoick: I am sweetie, now do you want to move or enjoy the ride?

Twilight: 'Turns to Stoick' uh…enjoy the ride?

Hiccup goes open the gate, which surprise Twilight while she enjoys it and stays on at the same time the Thunder Drum walks out slowly and caution.

Hiccup: Now you will know you earn his trust when he bows his head and allow you on his back.

Twilight: Oh boy, ramble time.

Hiccup turns to her while not believe what she said when he hears the Thunder Drum tries to bite Stoick's hand off.

Stoick did not appreciate that and give him a sucker punches.

Twilight's mouth drops at the same time she turns to the dragon while Hiccup is stun.

Hiccup: Whoa…hey, what happen to trust?

Stoick: Talk to him, he is the one decide to trade it to bites my hand off!

Twilight: 'Behind Hiccup' maybe he is not ready yet to trust you.

Stoick: Pardon me young lady?

Twilight: He is coming back.

The Thunder Drum slams into Stoick as he tries to get away.

Hiccup: Dad, what are you ….this isn't bonding.

Stoick: 'Grabbing his tail' of course it is, you just have to show them you're the boss.

Stoick wrestle the dragons again until he manages to get on his back.

Twilight: Wow…he's on.

Hiccup: Not for long.

Stoick: Now, any question.

Before he knows it, the dragon flies around in the academy while Hiccup has too many questions on his mind.

Later, they left the academy while Hiccup is not happy about this.

**~GOBBER'S SHOP~**

Hiccup is with Gobber talking about his dad while Twilight is out searching for Stoick and the Thunder Drum.

Gobber is checking a Gronckle's teeth at the same time listening, kind of listening.

He has the ties the upper chew up to make it easy for him.

Gobber: I got it!

Hiccup: Thank you, at least someone is listening to me.

Gobber: What no…I was talking about this 'Showing the tooth' nasty. 'Cut the rope' now, what were you saying?

Hiccup: 'Grunt' my father!

Gobber gets it as he tells him about father and son.

Hiccup kind of understands his story while finding it a bit weird when Stoick appears hurt.

Hiccup: Dad, what happen?

Stoick: Ah, the beast tossed me off and disappears to Thor know where.

Hiccup tries to makes him listen, but he believe Stoick is not as he want to find him again.

**~IN SKY AROUND BERK~**

The trainers are on their dragon and helping out as Stoick gives them direction.

The twin searches at east, Astrid and Fishlegs searches at west, Snotlout searches at south, and Stoick and Hiccup searches at north.

While they are searching, Stoick wonders where it is also about Twilight.

Stoick: Hiccup do you know where your sister gone to?

Hiccup: She said she go look for you and the Thunder Drum.

Stoick: That sweet and answer me this, where could she be?

Before Hiccup answer, Toothless spots Comet flying over.

Hiccup: Comet, where is Twilight?

Comet points down that makes spots her and the Thunder Drum.

Stoick: There they are.

Twilight is talking to the dragon while listening to his problem when they hear and see Comet and Toothless here along with Stoick and Hiccup.

Stoick: Twilight, sweetie, tell me something…why in beard of Thor you were thinking? It is dangerous to face him alone. 'Grab his hammer' now stand back.

Twilight: What…at least I try to reason with him and asking him question.

Stoick: Like?

Twilight: Oh, maybe about why he tossed me in the ocean then back on the ship, which I find that surprising. Also, why he is attacking the ship and taking the fishes, which I understand why.

Stoick: Okay…then tell me why 'Notice something behind the Thunder Drum is that another purple Thunder Drum?

Twilight: Yep.

Stoick: He is protecting his friend.

Hiccup: Yeah 'Notices the wing' looks, his wing is broken.

Twilight: Yeah… wait, he…friend?

Twilight turns to Comet while she tilts her head as Twilight rolls her eyes.

Stoick: Hiccup, Twilight, go get the others.

Hiccup: Yeah, but I can't…

Stoick: Go!

Hiccup understands while he and Twilight and left at the same time Stoick faces the Thunder Drum alone.

He puts down his hammer while slowly walking over to him.

Stoick: Look, I don't know with you and my daughter was talking about 'Almost lost his hand', but I am here to help you. Pleaes trust me 'Reaches out his hand'.

The Thunder Drum growls at him when he and Stoick hears herd of boars and they sound really hungry.

Stoick picks up his hammer and fight the boars as its charges at them.

The Thunder Drum helps too since they are going after the purple Thunder Drum.

As they fight for a while, one of the boars is on Stoick trying to bite him when the Thunder Drum knocks it off.

On that moment, the Thunder Drum lets Stoick pets his nose showing he trusts him now when more boars are coming.

The Thunder Drum allows him on his back as he gets in ready position.

As the boars are charging at them, the Thunder Drum uses the Sonic Roar to blows them away.

After they retreat, the trainers have arrived to be surprise to see Stoick on the Thunder Drum.

Hiccup: Uh…what just happen?

Stoick: Let just say, we fight some boars and form a bond. You know, it is all about trust.

Hiccup: You actually heard that?

Stoick: That what I said. 'Chuckles' I was listening.

Hiccup is happy that Stoick did listen while Twilight smiles at the Thunder Drum.

He smiles back at her and roar softly.

**~BERK~**

Toothless and the Thunder Drum carry his friend using a large blanket to Gobber's shop with Twilight and Comet behind them.

Stoick: Make sure to take good care of him. He is a good friend.

Twilight: Uh, 'Stoick and Hiccup turns to her' actually, that purple Thunder Drum is a girl and… his mate.

Hiccup and Stoick: Wait….what?!

The dragons, Gobber, and Twilight laugh while the son and father are stun to find out and feel a bit bad for his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

_Preview: Toothless and the Thunder Drum carry his friend using a large blanket to Gobber's shop with Twilight and Comet behind them._

_Stoick: Make sure to take good care of him. He is a good friend._

_Twilight: Uh, 'Stoick and Hiccup turns to her' actually, that purple Thunder Drum is a girl and… his mate._

_Hiccup and Stoick: Wait….what?!_

_The dragons, Gobber, and Twilight laugh while the son and father are stun to find out and feel a bit bad for his mate._

**~XXX~**

Today is a beautiful morning, which makes everyone happy and in a good mood, except Twilight.

Twilight didn't get a good sleep while she is not happy today.

She even not hungry as she picks her food when she hears Hiccup and the others arrive to the Great Hall.

Astrid: 'Notice Twilight' hey Twilight, good morning.

Twilight: Yeah.

Hiccup: Didn't see you in the morning or with Comet. She went flying with us by herself.

Twilight: Wasn't in the mood to go and I told her she can go with you guys.

Hiccup turns to the others while Astrid shrugs her shoulders.

Hiccup: Uh…are you okay 'Notices her food' aren't you hungry?

Twilight: Nuh-uh.

Snotlout: Fine by me, thanks.

Snotlout takes her plate that makes Hiccup and Astrid stare stun while Twilight has a long expression.

Snotlout: 'Looks at Astrid and Hiccup' what, she is not going to eat.

Hiccup: Are you okay Twilight? You were fine on the day a Thunder Drum attacked us.

Twilight: How would you feel when you can't go to sleep because you are getting nightmare of Alvin scaring you until you did…oh I don't know…a Sonic Roar of a Thunder Drum?

Hiccup: Oh, you remember that…we were going to tell you, but…

Twilight: 'Walk off' I thought you and father care for me.

Hiccup: Twilight…comes on.

Snotlout: 'Mouth full' ooo, someone is in trouble.

Astrid: Wait, you and your dad didn't tell her yet? You said you will tell her when she feels better. You know it might hurt her feeling.

Hiccup: Yeah I know, but she didn't remember doing it and if we tell her, she is not going to believe us.

Tuffnut: You know, that was cool when she did it. Alvin had her hostage and was getting scared. Before you know it, she did a mighty roar.

Ruffnut: Yeah, that was amazing 'Bang's her head to Tuffnut's head.'

Hiccup: And that too. 'Sigh deeply' what am I going to do?

Fishlegs: Give her time. She will calm down enough to listen to you.

Meanwhile Twilight is walking around mad at the same time mumbling.

As she is about to kick the rock, Stoick appears with his own dragon name Thornado.

Stoick: Hi there Twilight…whoa Thornado. 'Chuckles' guess what; I just thought a name for him, isn't it great? Hiccup and his friends know about it too.

Stoick notices Twilight glaring at him, which makes him nervous.

Stoick: Uh…did I do something wrong?

Twilight: Perhaps…say, is there something you need to tell me?

Stoick: 'Hop off' is there?

Twilight: Oh I don't' know. It is something like 'Sweetie, Hiccup and I need to tell you during the time you was a hostage of Alvin, you did a Sonic Roar of a Thunder Drum and fainted.'

Stoick: Oh…uh…

Twiglet: Why didn't you and Hiccup tell me about it?

Before he could answer, Twilight left as he feels bad, even Thornado can feels Twilight's feeling.

After he sighs, he hears Hiccup, Gobber, and the others walking over as Gobber calls him.

Gobber: Stoick, have you seen Twilight?

Stoick turns around looking sad that Hiccup and Gobber knows why.

Gobber: She comes by here, did she?

Stoick: Yes…okay, who told her?

Hiccup: Actually, she finds out herself.

Stoick: How did she find out unless…

He and Hiccup turns to Thornado that makes him look confuses.

Fishlegs: Uh…what does he have to do with Twilight finding out?

Hiccup: I would take a guess that it is Thornado's Sonic Roar that makes her remember. Remember that she did a Sonic Roar, so hearing a Thunder Drum do it in front of her might have trigger her memory to come back.

Astrid: Okay, we know how she remembers, what are you two going to do about it? Twilight even wonder do you two care for her. She looks really upset about it.

Stoick sigh deeply while thinking when Gobber has something.

Gobber: How about let Hiccup and Stoick talk to her? Besides, it is their idea not to tell her anything.

They look stun then notice everyone staring at them as they get the picture.

**~IN THE FOREST~**

Twilight walks through the forest while kicking rock.

She is so worry as she think and kind of believe Stoick and Hiccup don't love her at all.

Twilight: I should have known that they don't' actually love me. They should at least tell me about it. It can't be that big of a deal.

Later, she hears Comet as she turns to see Comet searching for her.

Twilight: 'Blinks twice' Comet?

Later Comet finds Twilight, which makes her so happy and lands in front of her.

Twilight: 'Chuckles' Comet, what are you doing here?

Comet purrs softly while rubbing on her face.

Twilight: 'Petting Comet's head' I see, you and the others dragons worried about me aren't you? Also, you six sense that I am trouble too, even Thornado. Say, do you want to hang around with me? I might feel better if someone is with me.

Comet nods that makes Twilight's smile.

For that Twilight decides to take Comet to her secret cave.

After Hiccup searches for Toothless, they go look for Twilight so Hiccup can try reason with her.

However, Hiccup cannot find her while he knows his way around the forest.

Hiccup: Where did Twilight go? It can't be that hard to find her. I wish I know where she always go to be alone.

That when Toothless remember Twilight's secret cave she showed him.

Hiccup: What is it boy? You know where Twilight is?

Toothless nods as he wants to lands.

After he lands, he walks through the forest, which confuses Hiccup when they are at the entry that confuses Hiccup more.

Hiccup: Why are we here? It is just a dead end. 'Notches Toothless' saddle' come on, let go.

Toothless didn't listen as he walks to the ivy that makes Hiccup pulls on the saddle more when they walk through the ivy.

Hiccup is so stun as he never knows about the cave.

Hiccup: 'Looking around' wow, look at this cave. I never know this was here. 'Notices something sparkle and hops off' what is that? Is that a crystal? Its look like the one that Twilight gave…us, Toothless, you been here before with Twilight, right?

Toothless nods when he and Hiccup hear Comet and Twilight while Twilight is laughing.

Hiccup: Is that Comet and Twilight?

They walk down farther to reach the center, which surprise Hiccup.

Hiccup's mouth drops while Toothless knows the feeling when he sees Twilight and Comet playing as Twilight is on her back.

Later they stop when they hear Hiccup.

Hiccup: Wow, look at this place. 'Spot Twilight and Comet' Twilight, there you are. I see you find her Comet.

Twilight is surprise to see Hiccup here as she climbs off.

Comet rushes over to Toothless while happy to see him when Twilight notices Toothless.

Twilight: Toothless, you took him here, did you?

Toothless stares at her with his cute big eyes, which Twilight cannot resist his adorable look.

Hiccup: 'Chuckles' all right, Comet, Toothless, can you two leave us alone for a moment, please?

Hiccup watches them leaving then turns to Twilight to see her leaving as well.

Hiccup: What…not you Twilight, come back here.

Twilight hops over the stepping stones while Hiccup follows.

Hiccup: Twilight, Come on, we have a reason to keep it a secret.

Twilight: 'Reach to the other sides and turns' oh, this I got to hear.

Hiccup: 'Almost fall' whoa…look, we did it because we believe that if anyone find out, it might spread across the ocean and the Vikings who kill dragons might use you to find and kill them all. Even Mildew will tell everyone about it and might kill you for it. Besides, even if one of us were raised or hanging with dragon, we still cannot do their roar perfectly, like the Sonic Roar.

Twilight: Okay, you got a point there.

Hiccup manages to reach to over to Twilight as he goes pet her head.

Twilight jumps a little and turns when Hiccup hugs her.

Twilight: Brother?

Hiccup: 'Separate and places his head on her shoulders' you have to remember that we care…no, we love you Twilight. We want you to be safe; I want you to be safe. I really love you Twilight and I don't want to lose my adorable little sister.

Twilight giggles while Hiccup is rubbing her head.

Hiccup: 'Stops' okay, here the deal, I promise that I won't keep any secret about you unless it is a really good reason.

Twilight: 'Thinks about it' okay, that sound fair…oh, you got to keep this place a secret. This cave is my special place. I don't want _anyone_ to know, especially Snotlout. You know about him. Astrid is okay to tell, but when the time is right.

Hiccup: Deal. Now let go. I bet dad want to talk to you more about it too.

Twilight: Okay, but first, I can mess with him a little, please, please, please?

Hiccup: All right, 'walking with Twilight' boy, for someone who is ten years old sure is a child.

Twilight: Hey, you may be two years older than me; you don't have to be a meanie.

Hiccup laughs while Twilight laughs along as they reach to their dragon.

Later, they return to the village as Twilight gets ready to be real mad.

Astrid and the others are elsewhere while Gobber is waiting with Stoick at his house.

When they return home, they notice Twilight looks still mad as they are worry about it.

Stoick is having hard time to make her understand as Hiccup tells him that Twilight didn't even listen to him.

Few minutes later, Twilight got him and Gobber as the siblings and the Night Furies laugh at them.

Stoick and Gobber didn't like the joke as Stoick can play the same level.

The next day, Stoick tells the rest of the trainers what Twilight did as she is embarrass about it.

Stoick turns to her with an evil smirk at the same time happy.

Stoick: Now, if you play that stunt again, then I tell them what you did. Also, we're even.

Twilight glares at him while Hiccup and Astrid laugh along a little since it is funny.

* * *

**HEY READER, IF YOU EVER WONDER WHAT IS TWILIGHT'S EMBARRASSMENT MOMENT SHE DID WHEN SHE WAS FOUR, NOT TO BE RUDE OR ANYTHING, BUT USE YOUR IMAGINATION. I REMEMBER ONE CHARACTER FROM AN ANIME DID SOMETHING WHEN HE WAS FOUR, BUT DIDN'T EXPLAIN WHAT IT WAS ABOUT THE CHARACTER. SO, IT WOULD BE FUN IF YOU USE YOUR IMAGINATION, RIGHT?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Preview: __Stoick and Gobber didn't like the joke as Stoick can play the same level._

_The next day, Stoick tells the rest of the trainers what Twilight did as she is embarrass about it._

_Stoick turns to her with an evil smirk at the same time happy._

_Stoick: Now, if you play that stunt again, then I tell them what you did. Also, we're even._

_Twilight glares at him while Hiccup and Astrid laugh along a little since it is funny._

**~XXX~**

Hiccup and the others are out having fun with their dragon.

As they fly around in the sky, Twilight has her new stuff dragon with her.

Astrid notices her stuff dragon and finds it impressive as well adorable.

Astrid: Did you make that? It looks so adorable.

Twilight: Yes and thank you. It took me a while as well as my first time and it came out…well, good.

Snotlout: If you want my advice, it looks really weak to have a stuff toy. It makes you look like a baby.

Twilight: 'Glares' I am ten years old, that makes me a kid until I turn twelve.

Hiccup: Leave her alone Snotlout. You look adorable with it.

Snotlout: Ew, don't act all cutesy. Look and sound disgusting.

Twilight glares at him while wanting to hurt him.

Hookfang senses Twilight's irritating toward Snotlout as he tosses him overboard.

Everyone looks awe as Twilight finds Hookfang funny.

Twilight: Hookfang, that is…uh, funny and all, but please get him.

Hookfang goes get him while everyone is amaze of Twilight.

Fish: Wow, I'm impresses, Hookfang seem to listen to you pretty well.

Twilight: He also listens to you and the others too.

Astrid: Yeah, but besides him, all the dragons respect you and listen to you even though you are not their rider. They even care for you.

Twilight thinks about it as she just notices it while curious about it.

~VILLAGE~

Everyone returns to the village after Hookfang rescues Snotlout.

Hiccup and Twilight are going to the shop so Hiccup can check over Toothless's saddle.

Later, they hear an unknown ship is docking and head over to see it.

At the dock, Stoick notices a young than man on the ship as he looks friendly.

Stoick: Greeting, welcome to Berk

Hiccup and Twilight arrive just in time as Toothless and Comet watch at the distance so the man won't notice them.

Stoick: Tell me, what is your name?

He turns to Stoick whine he spots Twilight with a stuff dragon.

Man: (Raises his eyebrow) aren't you a little old for a stuff toy, little girl?

Stoick: Excuse me?

Man: 'Turns to Stoick' tell me, is she… 'Object hits his head' ow! Watch it bro!

Man 2: (In the surface) no, you watch it. Leave you alone for a minute and you are bad mouthing. (Turns to Stoick) sorry about that, my little brother don't know when to stop acting like bully and mature already.

His brother looks away annoyed as the older brother turns to Twilight.

Man 2: Aw, isn't that cute? Did you make that?

Twilight: Yes sir, but what is your and your (Notices a glare) brother's name? Father asked for it.

Man 2: Of course, my name is Skyro Flamelock I. You can call me Sky. This lunatic here is Ivylake Flamelock; I call him Ivy or Lake. We are traveler and we travel for a lone time. Would it be okay if we rest here for a while?

Stoick: I am Stoick the Vast, chief of Berkand of course, but you have to keep an eye on your brother. Don't want him causing trouble in my village.

Sky: I would and I have a feeling that those two are your kids.

Stoick turns to Hiccup and Twilight as he calls them over.

Sky and Lake climb off the ship at the same time Hiccup and Twilight arrive.

Stoick: This two are my kids. 'Pets Hiccup's shoulder' his name is Hiccup, my heir, and 'Pets Twilight's shoulder' her name is Twilight, my adopted daughter.

Lake is about to say anything when Sky elbows him on the rib as Hiccup and Stoick raises their eyebrow while Twilight buries her face on her stuff toy.

Few of the villagers secure their ship as Sky and Lake take few of the items they want to bring with.

Stoick shows them around Berk with Hiccup, Gobber, and Twilight behind them.

They arrive at the Gobber's shop as Gobber shows Sky the tools inside with Stoick.

Lake waits outside with Hiccup and Twilight as he begins touching Toothless's saddle without asking, which Twilight finds it rude.

Twilight: Uh…it is rude to touch someone stuff without asking. You need their permission so you can touch their belonging.

Lake: (Annoyed) you know, (places the saddle down) I let be straight with you.

Sky: (Over hear) oh no.

Lake: (Walking over) I don't need a little girl who carries a stuff toy like a baby telling me what to do and not to do. SO, why don't you keep your opinion to yourself (Flicks her head)

Sky: Lake!

Lake turns to argue Sky at the same time Twilight begins to whimpers while Hiccup tries to comfort her.

Lake hears Twilight is whimpering as it is making him annoyed more when he gets pounces by Comet.

Everyone is surprises, especially Stoick, Gobber, and Hiccup that Comet shows herself; even Toothless tries to soothe Twilight.

Stoick: By Beard of Thor

Gobber: Oh boy…

Hiccup: Oh no…

Sky: No way…a Night Fury, two of them, two different colors. This is…awesome.

They mouth drop after hearing Sky is amazes of seeing a dragon while not afraid.

Lake: This is cool and all, but aren't you going to help me? This one is probably going to eat me.

Sky: 'Turns to Comet' you …light bluish kind, don't kill him, but mess with him.

Now everyone, except Twilight, mouth drops as Sky walks over to Twilight.

Lake tries to moves, but Comet pins him down harder as she watches Sky in front of Twilight while Toothless is being caution to Sky.

Sky: Hey, don't mind me, I am good with kids while he is not as well as having problem with those who are weak or look weak. (Takes out an apple) want an apple?

Twilight: 'Looks at apple then to Stoick' he is not treating me a baby, right, because I am not a baby.

Everyone laughs, except Lake, as Sky gives her the apple.

Stoick tells them about their allies with dragons after Comet and Toothless chase after Lake for a while.

Even Stoick believes it is a good punishment.

Sky tells them their allies with dragons at their hometown after the war with dragon end few days before Hiccup did for Berk.

Later they take them to the academy while Hiccup and Twilight went ahead on dragon.

Sky: Hm, Viking on dragons. If my ancestors hear about this, then they will die again, but with a heart attack this time.

Stoick and Gobber laugh while Lake still feels tired from the chase.

In the academy, Hiccup and Twilight tells the others about Sky's and Lake's allies with dragons.

Twilight is going to tell them about Lake's attitude while not aware that they are here.

Twilight: Also, Lake is a bad attitude and hates anyone or kids whose look weak or are weak.

Lake: Excuse me pipsqueak!

Twilight jumps of surprises as the dragons protect Twilight at the same time Comet hugs Twilight with her wing.

The riders try to control their dragon when they hear and see Sky slips the back of his head as well as swipes kick on the leg.

Snotlout and the twins laugh while everyone is surprise of him discipline.

Lake hates it when Sky uses his discipline move as he turns to Stoick.

Sky: Sorry, again.

Stoick: That okay…you swipe kick him is interesting though.

Lake's mouth drops of stun while everyone laughs.

Sky: So, they are the dragon riders of Berk. You might be a proud chief, and even prouder that your son is the leader of the whole thing. 'Notices dragon's protection toward Twilight' I see the dragons seem to care your daughter, a lot.

Stoick: Yea, that true. I wonder why?

Lake: It is not like she is the Dragon Shaman.

Everyone turns to Lake confuse as he looks stun.

Lake: What, you never hear of the Dragon Shaman? Then all of you are…

Twilight notices Sky is going to say something bad as she tosses a fish she found then has Stormfly smacks the fish toward his mouth with her tail.

Sky: Whoa, bull eye. Who did that? 'See everyone points to Twilight" nice…uh, when you tells uh, one of them to do it?

Twilight: I didn't use my mouth. I actually tell Stormfly…with my mind.

The two brothers look shook as they look at each other.

Everyone looks confuse and wonders what's up.

Snotlout: Uh…do you two have a problem with that? I find it cool that besides she can talk to the dragons, she can even do a dragons' roar and talk using her mind.

They turn back to Snotlout as they look serious, a lot serious.

Sky: That is the sign that she is a Dragon Shaman.

Tuffnut: You're kidding, right?

Ruffnut: We never heard of that.

Sky: 'Rubbing the back of his head' okay…you have a Great Hall, right? Can we talk there alone? This is really important.

Lake: Yeah, it even better if pip…uh, Twilight hear this as well.

Astrid: If you want to involve Twilight, then you better involves us in it too.

Lake is going to reject that request when Stoick refuses for him, but let Hiccup involves.

So everyone waits outside while Hiccup, Toothless, and Comet are inside the Great Hall.

They are the center circle as Stoick starts the meeting.

Stoick: Okay, out with it. Why do you believe that my daughter is the _Dragon Shaman_?

Sky: Here is the reason. 'Take a scroll out' my grandfather had this and told me and Lake a story when we were kids. He said there is a Viking, girl, will has abilities unlike normal Viking. They can communicate through voice and mind, like she did with her mind to Stormfly, right? (Twilight's nod) okay they can sense dragons' emotions and their aura kind, their location for example, while the dragons sense the same way to her.

Lake: Like, if she is hurt and going to cry, the dragons, tamed or wild, protect her from harm way…don't even say.

Gobber is about to open his mouth to say it, but Lake caught him while Twilight giggles softly.

Sky: 'Shook his head' continuing, they can also do dragons' moves, any kinds.

Hiccup: Wait, so besides dragons' roar, she can do like a fireball or a spine shoot from a Nadder?

Lake: Exactly, but she can't do fire or other moves. She needs a stone to do it, which it is called the Dragon Stone.

Sky: It's looks like a clear orb, but it is actually a stone. However, we heard that the stone has nothing to hold it. So, you can make it into a staff or a necklace. We heard that they make it into a necklace than a staff. You opinion how you want to hold it is up to you.

Stoick: Okay, let me get this straight, you are saying my daughter is a Dagon Shaman because she can do that no one likes us can do.

Gobber: Uh Stoick (Stoick turns to him) I know that you know thing that she does thing that we can't do, but did you remember that she was on fired one time and it did not hurt her like now (Point to Twilight).

Stoick turns to see Twilight on fire, but a little on the hand.

Twilight turns to see it too as she surprise to see it on fired again.

Hiccup blow it out for her while Sky and Lake are surprise to see that happen.

Sky: Okay, if you believe that she is a Dragon Shaman, say 'aye'.

Everyone: Aye.

The riders and their dragons look confuse as they continue the conversation.

However, Sky and Lake don't have all the information since Dragon Shaman is hard to find and never meet one in person until today.

They do know where the stone is hidden.

Lake: We heard that the stone can be found when the Dragon Shaman is born.

Stoick: Really, so where is it?

Sky: Once we tell you, you need a skilled and strong Viking because it is on the Island of Darkness.

Gobber: Why is it called the Island of Darkness?

Sky: Because first, it is an unknown island and it is give a dark feeling, said our grandfather.

Lake: Second, he had gone there with the best skilled Viking, including our father and …

Bro: They never returned, except our grandfather and two men whose help him out.

Everyone feels a chill down their spine as Twilight doesn't like the story as they continue.

They tell them there is an unknown dragon along a mysterious fog monster, which Hiccup doesn't believe there is a fog monster.

Lake doubts him as Hiccup tells him about Smothering Smokebreath and their ability to make a fog.

Lake thinks about it and realizes he is right as well as won't admit to it.

Stoick rolls his eye as he understands everything.

Stoick: Okay, I got it. Before I say anything, I need to know, does Twilight really need that stone?

Sky: I did hear that it helps control their power and behavior as a dragon at a young age. So yeah, she does need it.

Stoick: Wait, what you mean behavior as a dragon?

Hiccup: Not again! Twilight, get down this instant!

Everyone looks up to see Twilight climbing on the pillar like a Monstrous Nightmare.

They get scare as Sky turns to Stoick.

Sky: Did this happen before?

Stoick: (Watching Twilight) yes at the academy few days ago. (Still looking while annoyed) we are so getting that stone.

Comet and Toothless try to get Twilight to go down as she has no knowledge what she is doing.


End file.
